


You Wouldn't Believe Me

by narutoniue



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoniue/pseuds/narutoniue
Summary: Part 3 for Lonashipping/GladMoon Week 2019.Theme: Thistle





	You Wouldn't Believe Me

"It's not possible."

Moon fell to her knees, flabbergasted.

The prince kneeled down to be eye-to-eye with Moon. "I can assure you, Selene, you are my twin sister, and princess of Kanto."

"But I can't be. My name is Moon. My mom is Mitsuki, and she is not a queen."

Sun, the boy who had transfered to her class earlier this semester, shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she is not your mother. She is someone our enemies hired in order to raise you as a commoner, without any knowledge of your true lineage. You were kidnapped from your crib when we were only a few months old."

Moon continued to shake her head. Nearby, Lillie and Hau stood in a stunned silence, in disbelief of what they were witnessing.

Sun extended a hand. "We have been looking for you for a long time. And now that we have finally found you, it is time you rightfully claimed your place as Princess Selene of Kanto."

"What do you need me for? They have you, Sun. Isn't a male heir better than a female heir anyway?"

Sun shook his head. "I told you, my true name is Helios. And it isn't that simple. There are other matters at play. You were promised as a bride to the Prince of Alola back when you were born and if we were to break that...."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there." Moon's eyes bulged out. "I have a fiancé? And you are dragging me back to your kingdom because I have to fulfill a royal duty of becoming some stranger's wife? Are you kidding me?"

Sun, er Helios, looked back at her with a serious expression. "I am not kidding you. The Queen of Alola recently was deemed no longer suitable for the crown, and as a result, her son, the Prince, is taking over as King. And he needs a queen to rule the kingdom. So technically, I am not dragging you anywhere. You would be staying here in Alola."

Moon dazedly tried to recall who the prince even was. She knew he was kept hidden, out of the spotlight. The paparazzi couldn’t even take a picture from behind, as he was that protected. Then there were rumors he had an argument with his mother and ran away, shirking duties and instead traveling the world. Hardly the type of person who sounded fit to rule a kingdom.

"You have got to be kidding me that you expect me to help rule Alola alongside some delinquent prince who likely doesn’t even want the crown.” Moon quickly stood up. “I don’t care if I am a princess. I am not going to marry some stranger and rule some kingdom when I am perfectly happy being a high school student with a very low key life.” She quickly ran to be anywhere but here.

* * *

Moon had no idea where she was running to, but her feel took her to the beach, to the rocky side no one visited because it wasn’t safe for swimming. Unfortunately, she discovered she wouldn’t be alone. Gladion, the punk, wannabe gang member, was sitting on a rock, looking thoroughly disgruntled and read to chew the head off of anyone that approached him.

“Fuck,” Moon muttered, turning around to find somewhere else to hide. Behind her, she heard a chuckle. She turned back around to see Gladion glancing at her over his shoulder, a slight smile on his face.

“What?” Moon asked, glaring at him. They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t strangers either. They just didn’t cross paths all that often. They had known each other for about four years now.

“I never expected to hear that word come out of your mouth,” Gladion stated.

“Why not?” Moon shot back.

“C’mon, you are practically Miss Goody Two Shoes. Always helping out, tutoring, volunteering. All the guys love you.”

Moon scoffed. “Please, you are exaggerating.” She eyed him warily. “What has you in a foul mood? You looked pretty pissed earlier.”

“Stupid family problems,” Gladion muttered.

“What, are you still sore that your sister is dating Hau?” Moon teased. She knew Gladion was overly protective of his sister.

“Well, that does piss me off, but that’s not why I’m pissed off today.”

Moon couldn’t help but laugh. “You actually don’t have too bad of a sense of humor.”

Gladion rolled his eyes in response. “So what has you all angry?”

Moon decided, that since Gladion probably wasn’t going to kill her, to sit down next to the angsty teen. “It’s a long story. You wouldn’t even believe it if I told you.” Moon propped her chin on her hands. “I just want to have a normal life. Is that too much to ask for?”

Gladion made a grunting noise.

“Go to prom later this year, have a boyfriend finally, have my first kiss, go to college, get stupid drunk…is that too much to ask? I don’t want to be stuck with some gross dude!” Moon sighed loudly.

Gladion gave her a look clearly saying he had no idea what she was going on about. Moon dismissed it by waving her hand. She turned back to look at the ocean in silence.

“Hey, Moon.”

“What?” Moon glanced up to look at Gladion only to find herself at the receiving end of a kiss. His lips were soft and sent a tingle through her spine. She quickly pulled back, blushing. “What was that for?”

Gladion only smirked at her. “Now you have your first kiss checked off.”

Moon lightly whacked him. “I wanted it with someone I liked, jerk!”

Gladion glanced back out at the ocean. “Maybe I also wanted to get my first kiss out of the way too.”

Moon’s eyes widened. She always assumed Gladion had already gone pretty far, given his reputation at school. But then again, she never really saw girls hanging around him, as his personality was too off-putting for them. “Why did you kiss me?”

Gladion looked thoughtful. “I guess I don’t hate you?”

Now it was Moon’s turn to roll her eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

The two sat in silence, watching the waves come in and out, listening to the Wingulls chirp in the distance. As the sun set, Moon sighed. Could she keep running for now? Definitely. Was it feasible long term? Absolutely not.

“Heading home?” Gladion asked.

Moon made a face. “’Home’ will be an interesting choice of word from now on.” She glanced at the ocean one more time before looking at Gladion. “Will you do me a favor?”

Gladion made a face. “Why would I do that?”

Moon pouted at him. Damn, why did she have to pout in such a cute way? Okay, maybe he liked her more than “hate”. Maybe her sunny personality kind of drew him in. Maybe that’s why he decided to stick at that high school, because for some reason he couldn’t explain, he was drawn to her. Though he would never admit it out loud. He let out a drawn out sigh. “What is it?”

“Kiss me for real this time.”

Gladion turned away to hide the heat that rushed to his cheeks. When he felt himself calm down, he turned back to Moon. “Now I have to ask, why?”

“To be honest? I think you’re hot, and I rather have my first memorable kiss with someone I think is hot?”

Gladion nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on. He covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. “You are unbelievable,” he muttered. He felt his hand being gently tugged away from his face, as Moon gave him a knowing smile. “Ok, fine.”

* * *

The next day, Moon begrudgingly reported to her brother. He smiled somewhat triumphantly, and she felt a sudden urge to punch him in the face. However, she was to meet to Prince, soon-to-be King, of Alola shortly, so she was trying to be on her best behavior. “God, I hope he isn’t some gross dude,” she muttered. She knew that the Queen was a beauty, but there had to be some reason that she kept her son hidden from the world, right? Some flaw?

They took a ride in the royal limo to the harbor, and then boarded a private ferry to reach the castle, located on a private island, a good distance away from the mainland islands. Moon was greeted with bows and reverence, and she already felt out of place. Gritting her teeth, she did her best to smile back as she was ushered into the main foyer of the castle. The main attendant of the prince, Sir Faba, announced he would be out shortly.

Moon shifted back and forth on her feet, feeling uncomfortable in the heels and dress she was wearing. Soon she heard footsteps that suddenly stopped, and Sir Faba asking if something was wrong. She turned around to only be facing Gladion, who had a shocked expression on his face.

Moon stared back, blinking a few times. Gladion was the first to recover, and his mouth slowly formed into a smirk. He walked up to her, and took her hand to bestow a light kiss. Looking up, the smirk widened. “You’re right, I wouldn’t have believed you.”

Snapping out of her trance, Moon closed her eyes for a moment before slowly shaking her head. “I guess you’re not too gross.” She smiled back at him, while their audience only watched in confusion, not privy to their inside jokes.


End file.
